


Parade

by ValkerieRupert



Series: Pride Month 2018 Fics [15]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Misgendering, Trans Female Character, Trans Pearl (Steven Universe), Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkerieRupert/pseuds/ValkerieRupert
Summary: "Straight couples shouldn't go to pride!" they said to the lesbian couple.





	Parade

"Straight couples shouldn't come to pride!"  
Rose rolled her eyes at the comments, turning back to her girlfriend. Pearl seemed a little more upset, fiddling with her hair and clutching Rose's arms, but she too tried to ignore it.  
They could understand where they were coming from. Rose didn't have a problem with straight and cisgender couples going to pride if they were actual allies, but she hated the people who claimed to support gay people but started sentences with "I'm not homophobic, _but_..." and thought not being openly homophobic was enough to justify intruding a safe place.  
Even if they were a straight couple, as in a couple of a boy and a girl, they would still be justified in coming. Rose was bisexual, and it was completely fine for queer people to bring straight and cis friends to pride as moral support. But the protesters couldn't see that.  
Besides, they weren't a straight couple. Pearl was a girl. Still, Pearl could see why they saw her as a boy. She had told her mother she was just going out to the movies, and her mother had more or less kicked her out before she could find girls' clothes, hating her daughter so much she would go out of her way to spend time away from her. And here, with short hair, mens' clothes, and no sign of having started to physically transition, she did look like a boy, especially in contrast with the more feminine Rose.  
That didn't make her a boy, though.  
It was mostly the white, rich, cisgender gay men that were bothering her and Rose about being a 'straight couple', the ones that were priviledged in every way apart from being gay, but it wasn't just them. But if anyone else under the queer umbrella gave the two any trouble, at least they could rely on them understanding the meaning of transgender- Pearl laughed remembering the look on the face of a fellow trans woman who had been telling them off for coming to pride when Rose had politely asked her to please stop misgendering her _girlfriend_.  
It wasn't all bad. At least she had managed to go- if she had told her mother the truth about where she was going, she would have had to practically run for her life to prevent her mother from forcing her to stay home, and she could expect a beating when she got back. And Rose was there for her. Still, she couldn't help but wish that the queer community as a whole was more accepting of 'straight' couples going to pride.


End file.
